The 13th Doctor
by Notsofine
Summary: After regenerating, the 13th incarnation of the Doctor notices that she's a bit more promiscuous than before. (Rated M for sex) Based off of Jodie Whittaker's version of the Doctor


**Rated M for sex and language...(also sorry about my writing ability, it's all over the place a lot of the time). p.s. I really appreciate reviews so make sure you post one :) **

* * *

The Doctor's 13th incarnation is, in her words, 'the most bonkers thing ever!' When she was a man, the Doctor always had mild sexual fantasies and sometimes, when her companions were asleep or visiting home, she would masturbate to the amazing world of alien porn. However, after regenerating the Doctor noticed something strange...she was horny as fuck!

The TARDIS hummed calmly as it floated weightlessly through space in no particular direction. The Doctor sat with her feet resting on the TARDIS console watching the time rotor churn. She enjoyed the time she had to sit and relax alone. The Doctor sighed and kicked a button on the console which brought the TARDIS to a halt before sitting up in her seat to check a monitor embedded in the panel. The monitor showed the stars and a big blue planet, Earth. The Doctor let out another sigh and gazed at the planet in awe of it's beauty. Suddenly her gaze was broken by a knock on the other side of the TARDIS console.

"Ryan!" the Doctor exclaimed, startled by the man standing before her.

"How come your up?" she asked standing up from her seat.

"Couldn't sleep" Ryan replied wiping his eye.

"What about you? How come _your_ up?" he asked walking around the console towards the Doctor.

"I don't really sleep, I just like to have quick power naps every now and then" the Doctor replied, submerging her hands deep into her pockets. Ryan laughed, leaning against the console. There was a pause where the two stared at each other. A sudden feeling grew in the Doctor's stomach, a desire that took over her body. Without thinking the Doctor stepped closer to Ryan, subtly.

"Any ideas on where you might be taking us next?" Ryan asked, not noticing a new look in the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor smiled as she slowly got closer to Ryan.

"Erm...wherever the old girl decides I suppose" she replied motioning her head towards the TARDIS console. Ryan looked confused.

"Old girl? Is this ship alive or something?" He asked, looking up at the time rotor. The Doctor leaned in extremely close to Ryan's face.

"Don't worry, she isn't watching us..." she whispered in a more seductive tone. Ryan stared at the Doctor, confused as to what she meant by that. The Doctor stepped back.

"Even if she was, I wouldn't be afraid to do something like this..." she said before slowly pulling the braces off of her shoulders. Ryan did nothing but stare at the Doctor as she began pulling off her shirt to reveal her black bra and cleavage. The Doctor tossed her shirt across the room and looked lustfully at Ryan who was beginning to develop a headache. The Doctor looked down at her tits and pushed them up.

"Love having boobs...brilliant to feel" she said, smiling. She looked over at Ryan.

"Go on, have a feel" the Doctor said pushing her chest out at Ryan. Hesitantly, he approached the Doctor and slowly raised his hands. Impatient, the Doctor quickly grabbed him by the wrist and placed his hands on her tits.

"See? Nice aren't they?" she said, guiding Ryan's hands over them. Ryan attempted to make sense of the situation but couldn't. He thought that if he couldn't understand it he might as well go with it.

"Yeah...actually" He finally said, squeezing the Doctor's breasts. Ryan reached around and unhooked the Doctor's bra. It fell gracefully to the floor, revealing the Doctor's mildly erect nipples. The Doctor smiled and bit her bottom lip before leaning in and kissing Ryan sloppily. Their tongues wrestled as Ryan continued to squeeze and grope the Doctor's b cup boobs. The Doctor broke the kiss and looked Ryan in the eyes before slowly lowering herself down to her knees.

"Holy shit" Ryan thought to himself as the Doctor tossed his belt aside and unzipped his trousers. The Doctor's tongue poked out from the side of her mouth as she pulled down Ryan's underwear revealing his large and erect cock.

"Corr!" the Doctor exclaimed, holding Ryan's cock up next to her face for size comparison. Ryan chuckled, Relaxing his body against the console. Slowly, the Doctor began to stroke Ryan's dick. He smiled down at her as she licked her lips eagerly. The Doctor leaned in close and licked Ryan's cock from base to tip before stroking it faster. As she switched periodically between stroking and licking Ryan's dick, the Doctor gazed up at him for reassurance. Ryan moaned quietly as the Doctor began sucking on the tip of his cock, bobbing her head up and down.

"Ah...fuck" Ryan moaned placing his hand on the back of the Doctor's head prompting her to slide his dick deeper into her mouth. Ryan looked up at the TARDIS' ceiling, feeling the Doctor's mouth and tongue over his dick. Suddenly, Ryan looked down at the Doctor with a sense of urgency.

"Ah, slow down" He squirmed. The Doctor slipped Ryan's cock out of her mouth, licking it once more before getting back up onto her feet. Ryan took off his shirt, trousers underwear and left them in a pile on the floor whilst the Doctor watched on lustfully. Naked now, Ryan placed his hands on the Doctor's hips and kissed her deeply. The two stood there for a moment exploring each other's mouths. Ryan reached around and squeezed the Doctor's ass before lifting her up onto the TARDIS console. Still deep in an aggressive kiss, the Doctor threw her trousers and underwear down onto the floor and began rubbing circles around her clitoris. Ryan broke the kiss and teased the doctor's pussy with his cock before easing it deep inside. The Doctor moaned loudly as Ryan thrust into her, his cock throbbing inside of her. Ryan began to pick up a pace, thrusting faster and faster making the Doctor moan louder and louder. Ryan squeezed the Doctor's tit, feeling the sweat that soaked it. The Doctor flung her head back in pleasure before saying something under her breath.

"Huh?" Ryan asked pounding into her.

"Ah...I'm gonna cum" the Doctor said louder prompting Ryan to speed up. The Doctor's legs began and quivering and she pushed her body onto Ryan's with a squeal. Watching this, Ryan felt as though he was about to do the same. Quickly, he pulled out his cock and shot his hot cum over the Doctor's body and face. Panting, the Doctor stood up, looked down and scooped up some cum onto the end of her finger before licking it and smiling at Ryan.

"Right, I'm gonna go get cleaned up" she said picking up her clothes.

"Fuck, thanks" Ryan laughed, sitting down in the Doctor's chair.

"Absolutely no problem" the Doctor smirked before walking away, still covered in Ryan's cum.

**The End**


End file.
